destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Death's Accolyte8/It's that time of year again...
'Happy Holidays, Guardians!' Another year gone by. Year 2 of Destiny is only a few months old. The Taken King has fallen. And yet, the Destiny world is about to get a little bigger with the influx of Kinderguardians (New Guardians, for those who don't know,) that is created by Christmastime. So, as a seasoned trainer of 2 Kinderguardians, I'd like to give some tips to Guardians both veteran and recruit. For New Guardians ﻿This game has some unique features that can take getting used to. So, here's a quick primer on things you may get hung up on. #Enemy Weapons. Don't be fooled by them dropping from opponents. You can't pick them up, unfortunately. #Heavy Weapons. When you get your first Heavy Weapon, you may not know how to equip it. Press and hold Triangle or Y to pull out your Rocket Launcher or Machine Gun. #Engrams, Ammunition, and Orbs of Light. Engrams that drop from your enemies are only viewable on your screen, as are the ammunition bricks that drop from them. Orbs of Light are glowing spheres created by your character after you use a Super Ability. Only your allies can use them when you generate them, and you will not see them. If an ally creates them, you can pick them up to restore part of your Super Ability meter. #Patrol. Patrol is NOT, I repeat, NOT, a Story Mission. It will not progress when you follow the marker. It does not end, or give after-mission loot. This mode is for exploration and fun, for the most parrt. #Public Events. Public Events occur naturally, about every hour. Warsats, things that appear in some Events, CAN kill you if you are too close to them when they fall from the sky. #Raids. Raids are an endgame event which are focused on teamwork and are best suited for '''teams of six. '''Do not attempt to do a raid alone, even the Level 26 one on Venus. It is nearly impossible to complete alone. See anything I missed? Have a question? Leave a comment. For Veterans Hello, everyone. We made it. Another year of noobs. Get ready. Here are some tips on how to avoid getting angry when it comes to Kinderguardians. #Don't be a Grinch. If a Kinderguardian is struggling in a Patrol area, help them out. #Use the Refer-a-Friend system. If you're gonna help a Guardian, might as well get some loot from it. #Don't get angry when a KG screws up. They will drive off cliffs. They will die from ?? enemies. They will slow down to enjoy the environment. Be calm. You'll survive. I know. I tutored my Dad for about 3 hours. #Be gentle. Don't flip out on them. The last thing Destiny needs is a shrinking community. Did I touch on everything? Any advice to give? Let me know. For Everyone What were some mistakes you made when you were a young Guardian? Or, if you're reading this after Christmas, what are some things you do that frustrate or confuse your playing partners? Is there a Kinderguardian irking you? Let me know in the comments below. Adios, amigos, and have a wonderful time! DEATH'S ACCOLYTE Category:Blog posts